guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Followers of Olympus
AS OF MARCH OF 2008, THIS GUILD HAS BECOME LISTED AS INACTIVE DUE TO THE LACK OF INVOLVEMENT OF PEOPLE. WE HOPE TO BE ABLE TO HAVE THIS GUILD OPEN BACK UP AGAIN IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO STILL CONTACT FELINE GODDESS ABOUT THIS GUILD. THANK YOU!-feline goddess Meaning of Name Followers of Olympus is named this way because of the leader. She is of the Olympus relm being named goddess. This guild is based in trust, loyalty and above all this friendship; and that's what we expect from our members. Almost all the decisions need the majority or unanimity of the leader and the second in command. For the loyalty in the guild, there will always be a member willing to help you in your doubts or problems. Top Members Leader: feline-goddess (is still leader though involved in a different guild for the time being) Contact If you have any comments, questions or to inquire about joining, please feel free to email the leader-feline-goddess at followersofolympus@catlover.com Ranking System and Privileges Nuisance This rank is reserved for the people who haven't been polite to others, disturbing them, aggressing them or using the guild chat inappropriately. Though we allow some sarcasm and funny jokes, there's always a limit to it. This rank has lost all his privileges, and may get back his privileges and rank when he/she show us a more polite behavior. Deserter This rank is for people who has been inactive for a week, has lost all his rights and if he/she shows dedication will be put in "on trial" rank for a week , then we'll decide to restore that member back into their former rank or put them back into deserter. After 2 weeks as deserter, the member will get kicked from the guild. On Trial All new members must be in this rank when they join, and after 3 days, we'll check the experience given to the guild, as if it's prove that they are committed to the guild we will give that member their corresponding rank. This rank has no rights. Apprentice From level 15 to 20. Members of the guild who will see how the guild moves and socialize with other members, this rank still has no rights. Spy From level 20 to 29. Young low level members, who can invite other people into the guild, but need the approval of an officer or the leader. Scout From level 30 to 39. Besides of havin the ability of inviting new people, they can place a collector and get kamas from it. It is expected that they help the perceptor if needed. Guard From level 40 to 49. Plus the other priviledges, this rank can retrieve resources from a collector. It is expected that the ones who can handle a PvP (player vs. player) come into the aid of a perceptor. Reservist From level 50 to 69. The main defense of the guild, has aces to the paddock usage. In addition, they can manage their own experience given from level 55 and onward. Protector From level 70 and on. This rank use and fit out the paddocks and get items from the collector. Note These are the basic privileges for each rank, but depending on the time on the guild, and loyalty of the members, they could get a bit more privileges for each rank. Guild Activity Sometimes it is hard to log on and play, and not everyone has the chance to play the same amount of time that others do. We understand that, but we require a certain level of commitment with the guild from its members. So we expect certain activity within the guild, so to keep track of this, we will check the exp given from each member in a regular period of time. If after a week, the experience hasn't changed, that member will be demoted to deserter, and after 2 more weeks, they will be banished from the guild. And if for some reason a member can't log on for a while, they should tell the leader or the officers. In any case they can't find anyone on, they can send an email to our group email, or to one of their personal accounts. Guild Level Requirement The admission is currently set at level 15 and above, and the applicants must have a sense of friendship and loyalty towards their fellowship guildies, and with a sense of powering themselves and the guild. Interested parties can contact a member of the guild for applications, and they should contact the ranking officer on at the moment to validate it. You may do so on the membership page, which you can use the link in the box above. Mounts and Paddock We have a small paddock, only 7 mounts, so the space is very limited. Its location is at (-33, -65), which is just north of Bonta at the edge. We only admit one mount per owner at this time, though this may vary in specific situations, like breeding, or simply use a space that other way would be wasted, if someone needs a space at the paddock he should say so to the leader or the on line officer because only they can store the mounts of others if needed. (PADDOCK IS UNDER THE USE OF THE CURRENT GUILD OF FELINE-GODDESS, IT WILL BE RETURNED TO THIS GUILD IF PEOPLE BECOME INTERESTED IN JOINING) About Me This is my Stat box...